


we are the warriors that built this town

by mind_boggling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, a cute lil post endgame thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: He smiled once again, a small scoff to follow. “Captain Danvers is right. Although I worry I may not have time for the Avengers. Wakanda remains my number one priority”“As it should be” Thor stepped forward slightly, bracing Stormbreaker across his chest. “But the world needs someone like you protecting it. Both of you. You are a testament to what the Avengers Initiative has achieved, what it has developed into. Agent Coulson sat me in a room with five other enhanced individuals I did not know. We did not have the pleasure of making it work, we had to. But this, here? With Ultron, Thanos — you created a family”





	we are the warriors that built this town

**Author's Note:**

> for chi, my angel
> 
> a short post credit scene from avengers: endgame that chi came up with and i wrote based on the infinity stones being kept at different locations post iw, and carol and t’challa (and strange) leading the new avengers.

He watched them walk on ahead of him, stepping out into the daylight from the darkened room. Stephen followed behind him, the luminescence from the pendant hanging from his neck lighting their pathway. He watched Thor and Carol in front of him. They shared quiet mutterings with one another, words he could not overhear. They both walked with power and confidence. They knew where to step, and each one had meaning. Stephen was the same, his strides almost as present as the arrogance that dripped from his words. T’Challa almost felt out of place. 

“I have to get back to the sanctum,” Stephen spoke, drawing the three of them to a stop outside of the building. T’Challa watched as the Dora Milaje repositioned themselves outside the door, having ordered for 24 hour guarding outside of the room. “I wish I could oversee your further placements”

T’Challa shook his head. “We all have places to protect, people to lead. You have been apart from yours for too long. Go, Stephen. You have served us well here”

“My oath remains, your Highness. I will protect the Time stone with my life” Stephen replied, before beginning to conjure up a way out of Wakanda. He opened up a portal, the orange light harsh and quick in movement in front of his eyes. 

“I know you will” T’Challa affirmed. Stephen gave him a tight and wiry smile, before the two of them shook hands. Thor and Carol joined T’Challa’s side, the two of them exchanging goodbyes with Stephen. They watched as he stepped inside of the portal and closed it up almost immediately. T’Challa spoke once more. “I am more certain than ever that the Time stone will remain untouched in Stephen’s possession, as will the Power stone here in Wakanda. With the Dora Milaje on 24 hour protection it will remain safe and secure”

“I do not doubt that,” Thor replied, clearing his throat as he looked toward T’Challa. T’Challa smiled in response, looking toward the ground with humbleness. Thor took a breath and let out a sigh. “I do, however, worry about the fate of the Avengers. With the passing of Stark and Steve and the retirement of Banner and Clint I do not know where we stand. I am not as...acquainted with newer recruits as they were”

“Oh, you won’t have to worry about that” Carol stood suited up entirely next to Thor, and her bright reds and blues were standoffish next to Thor’s memorial suit. Black, white shirt and a tie to match. Stormbreaker hung by his side. She smirked toward T’Challa, but he didn’t notice until it died on her lips. “I think myself and King T’Challa can handle it from here”

He smiled once again, a small scoff to follow. “Captain Danvers is right. Although I worry I may not have time for the Avengers. Wakanda remains my number one priority” 

“As it should be” Thor stepped forward slightly, bracing Stormbreaker across his chest. “But the world needs someone like you protecting it. Both of you. You are a testament to what the Avengers Initiative has achieved, what it has developed into. Agent Coulson sat me in a room with five other enhanced individuals I did not know. We did not have the pleasure of making it work, we had to. But this, here? With Ultron, Thanos — you created a family” 

T’Challa watched, arms folded as Carol placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder. In that moment, the three of them felt their losses together. They felt Thor’s losses. He split his pain between the three of them and he did not shoulder half as much. He was terrified to leave, to find himself alone with his thoughts, but he had no business staying any longer than he already had. 

It took T’Challa a few seconds to realise Carol was looking toward him. “I can’t do it alone, T’Challa”

He eyed her in mutual agreement, but his mind ran astray with thoughts and reckless lose ends. Instead, he turned to Thor. “What will you do?”

Thor sniffed, wiping a renegade tear from his eye that the three of them did not know had fallen. “I cannot stay. There are other problems out there that need facing. I may even settle into the Midgardian lifestyle. My people are scattered here and need a place to call home. Someone needs to protect them, too”

T’Challa felt sudden and unexplainable anger at his response. He moved closer to Thor, placing a solid hand on his bicep. Thor looked down toward T’Challa’s hand before back up toward him. They kept their eyes on each other in a confident stare. “There is always room for you in Wakanda. You are welcome any time, and you know that. You too, Captain Danvers” He turned toward Carol who smiled contentedly. “Anything you need, we, as a nation, are here”

Thor pulled away from T’Challa’s grip, his hand falling to the side of his body. Thor only smiled in response to T’Challa’s gesture. “Anything _you_ need, T’Challa. I am a call away. And please, don’t hesitate to call” 

He frowned in response, looking toward Carol who only mirrored his expression before both of their gazes landed upon Thor once again. His sadness had dissipated and his devilish grin returned. “How would we do that?” 

Thor’s eyes were on the sky above him as he began to swing Stormbreaker in his hand. It created a breeze beside the three of them, beginning to lift Thor off the ground. He looked between the two of them one last time, sending a small wink toward T’Challa. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out” 

Carol laughed, her arms folding across her chest as they both watched Thor take flight away from Wakanda. The barrier above opened, and he left the atmosphere for good. Even when his presence was gone, T’Challa continued looking in the spot where he left. Carol spoke finally, “Does he always make dramatic exits like that?”

He smiled. All that could be, was well. “It seems that way”

**Author's Note:**

>  **title:** song lyrics from ‘ _warriors_ ’ by _imagine dragons_


End file.
